


in the name of science

by Piriluk (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piriluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's - it's um, for science," he told her promptly, eyes darting around suspiciously. "A science experiment… um, yeah." ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the name of science

**in the name of science**

It began with four words.

He was perched on the fence watching the game of soccer, a big grin pasted across his face. Rin approached the boy once her game had finished, and noticed he seemed more tense than usual.

She took a gulp from her water and wiped her sweaty face on her shirt. "What's up?"

Len wiped his hands on his shorts and leaned forward. "Hmm? Nothing. Did you win?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but paused, remembering the boy had no clue about how her favourite sport worked. "No. We lost. We always do." She placed her water bottle at her feet and fanned herself with one hand. "Why're you here? You don't usually watch me play," she commented offhandedly.

He rubbed the back of his head, musing. "Oh… Well, I just wanted to ask a question…"

She raised an eyebrow and he gulped.

"W-well…" Len stammered, flushing a shade of red. She parted her lips to ask if he was okay, considering he was turning unhealthy colours, but he cut her short - "Will - will you kiss me?"

The question caught Rin off-guard. She'd stopped mid-movement, stared at him in shock. The boy who stood in front of her with a sheepish look about him, her best friend of 10 or so years, had just -

Well, he'd  _just -_

Feeling that somehow she'd misheard him terribly, she couldn't help but blurt out, " _What?_ "

Len then blanched, leaning away slightly. "Uh - uh, um, I - I asked you if you would…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, almost inaudible, "...kiss me?"

Rin stood rigid, her mouth ajar. In a way, she wished she'd heard him wrong - but she hadn't. Out of habit, she found herself asking, "Why?"

Her friend had shied away. "It's - it's um, for science," he told her promptly, eyes darting around suspiciously. "A science experiment… um, yeah."

She tucked a strand of sweat-drenched hair behind her ear and picked up her bottle from the ground, still watching him carefully. "Science," she repeated back at him in a dubious tone. The boy nodded hastily, still avoiding her gaze. She then looked around, checking no one else was listening. "Now?"

Len fidgeted anxiously. "Only if you want to do it now," he answered.

Rin licked her lips. "Well… if it's for  _science_ , I suppose now will do," she said slowly, still unconvinced. She took a step towards him. "What's the title of the experiment?  _How Salty are Rin Kagamine's Lips After She Plays Soccer?_ "

He shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer, lips twitching.

"So… just a kiss, right? On the lips?" She placed a hand down on the railing separating them to balance herself.

Len nodded, eyes wide as she began to lean towards him. This close, she could see the light freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks, and the green flecks in his light blue eyes.

It was weird, being at such a close proximity to his face. She just hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

The kiss was awkward and shy, and rather short-lived. He froze up on the spot as she soon as pressed her mouth against his gently, and remained unresponsive until she pulled away shortly after.

Rin stepped backwards, scanning him cautiously. "Was that good evidence for your experiment, Lennie?" she asked curtly.

The boy swallowed, blinking his eyes slowly as if he just came back to life.

"Y… yeah," he croaked, looking flustered. "Yeah, but… can we do that again? Just to… have multiple trials for it."

She smiled. "Sure."

Then they closed the gap between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> reprint from my ffnet main. 
> 
> an idea that came to mind suddenly. beta'd by the lovely nebesa :)


End file.
